About Damn Time
by whats-wrong-eren
Summary: Natsu loses a bet with Erza resulting in him standing outside the Guild Hall with a sign reading 'Free Kisses' until he can get five kisses from girls or one kiss from a guy. (Gratsu)


**A/N: BEHOLD! ANOTHER GRATSU ONESHOT! Okay so I was originally trying to work on 'Drug Bust' but then Tumblr happened and I found this prompt on otpprompts and I immediately thought of Gratsu. I wrote this in about an hour, so it might not be that great, but I tried! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail guys. I'm not that creative.**

* * *

"Lucy, wait no! Please!" Natsu cried, desperately trying to escape the blonde girl's clutches. Lucy merely continued to merrily drag him along with a sign tucked under her arm.

"It's your fault for making a bet with Erza." Lucy grinned. "Honestly, you should've known you couldn't eat more cake than her!"

"But this is stupid! I don't wanna stand around in the sun all day holding up that sign!" Natsu complained loudly. Lucy ignored him. She knew he was going to challenge Erza. She knew he was going to lose. He really was an idiot.

"Okay, Natsu, stay right _here._" Lucy instructed cheerfully as she planted the dragon slayer next to a tree that was right outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She smiled at him as he pouted. "Now all you need is this!"

She hung a sign around his neck with a string then stepped back to look at him. She nodded in satisfaction at the sign around his neck. It read '_Free Kisses!' _with a few hearts positioned around the words. Natsu scowled down at the piece of wood resting on his chest. His fist suddenly burst into flames as he brought it towards the slab of wood.

"Natsu!" Lucy barked. She grabbed his elbow and yanked his hand away from the flammable object. "No burning it or else you'll have to do something even more embarrassing!"

"Fine…" He grumbled, turning his head away from her. She huffed irritably and glared at him for good measure.

"You know the rules right?" Lucy questioned. Natsu nodded, still avoiding her eyes because he was annoyed. "Repeat them."

"I can't leave until I've kissed at least five girls or one guy. I can't move from this spot. I can't kiss anyone without them agreeing first. No yelling for anyone to come over, they have to come themselves. And-" Natsu whimpered and looked at the ground. "No food until I'm done!"

"You're forgetting one." Lucy chided. Natsu scrunched his nose in thought.

"Oh! The kiss has to last at least five seconds and if it's any more you are permitted to take pictures!" Natsu exclaimed. He blinked in confusion a few times. "Wait, I never agreed to that!"

"Yes you did. You just couldn't understand Erza with all that cake in her mouth." Lucy retorted. Natsu cursed loudly. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Natsu!? Natsu!?" Happy called as he soared above the hall, searching for his pink haired friend. He hadn't seen Natsu since earlier that morning. It had been hours since then. The blue cat was beginning to worry that his friend had gotten himself into trouble again. Finally, he spotted someone who may know where the dragon slayer was. Lucy, Gray and Erza all sat at a table in the far corner. Happy swooped down and almost landed in Erza's cake, earning him a scorching glare.

"Have any of you seen Natsu? I haven't been able to find him all morning!" Happy exclaimed with worry. Gray shrugged.

"He's outside I think. He's by the tree." Lucy stated calmly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Outside?! It's like a hundred degrees out there!" Gray remarked, eyes widening slightly. Lucy nodded and gave Gray a look.

"Why don't you go get him if you're so worried about him?" Erza suggested innocently, forking a bite of cake in her mouth. Gray choked on the water he was drinking and began coughing violently. After a minute of hacking up his lungs, he finally ceased his coughing.

"I'm not worried about that flame brain!" Gray snapped. "I just- just- ugh!"

He threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the Guild Hall. Erza and Lucy chuckled and got up to shadow him. This would be interesting.

* * *

"Hey pyro, what the hell are you doing?" Gray laughed as he caught sight of the pink haired idiot with a sign reading '_Free Kisses!_' around his neck. Natsu's face lit up with glee at the sight of him. Gray furrowed his brows in confusion. Natsu grabbed his arm and yanked him towards him. He grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to look him in the eye. Gray, finding this behavior very strange coming from his rival, muttered, "Natsu are you okay?"

"Listen, Gray, I have no time to explain but you have to kiss me." Natsu demanded. Gray's eyes shot open and he yanked his head back in shock. Natsu just ordered him to kiss him! What the hell was going on!? Natsu groaned and pulled him back over to him. "I know it's weird,but please Gray, I'll be stuck out here for _hours_ if you don't! I've already been here for… four hours!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Gray choked out. "Why have you been out here for that long and why do I have to _kiss you!?_"

"I lost a bet with Erza and now I have to wear this stupid sign and I have to either kiss five girls or one guy and you are the only person who's even glanced at me all day so _please_ kiss me! I'm begging you! I can't stay out here much longer! I need food! One hundred degrees for an extended period of time is even a little much for me! Please Gray!?" Natsu rambled. Gray's heart sunk a bit and he wasn't sure why. It's not like he wanted the idiot to kiss him just because he wanted to. He didn't like Natsu, dammit!

"Natsu, I'm not freakin' kissing-" Gray started. Natsu cut him off by pulling their faces even closer.

"_Please Gray!?_" Natsu begged. Gray could feel the fire mage's hot breath ghost over his lips. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

"F-fine, but-Mphh!?" Gray was cut off when hot lips collided with his own. Their teeth clashed together a few times. Natsu's eyes were shut while Gray's were wide open. He could feel the blush on his face, but Natsu was no better. His face almost matched his hair color. Exactly five seconds later, they separated. They were both panting slightly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Um, I, uh…" Gray mumbled, embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and avoided eye contact with the teenager standing in front of him. "Natsu, I-"

"Let's do it again!" Natsu breathed. Gray's eyes shot up to take in the sight of Natsu's wide grin and flushed cheeks. Gray opened his mouth to voice his confusion when Natsu basically tackled him to the ground. He straddled the ice mage's hips and planted his hands on either side of his head. Gray's face grew even redder than before as Natsu's smiling face hovered inches from his own.

"N-Natsu?!" Gray stuttered, hands gripping the grass harshly. Natsu fluttered his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Gray melted at how cute it was. How had he only just realized how adorable his rival was!?

"Is everything okay? Do you not want to- Ahh!" Natsu squeaked as Gray flipped him onto his back, switching their positions. Now that Gray figured out his feelings, he knew exactly what to do.

"Oh, I want to." Gray purred in Natsu's ear. He smirked when he felt the boy beneath him shudder. The ice mage nibbled on his 'rival's earlobe. Natsu gasped as another shiver ran down his spine. As soon as the sound had left his mouth, Gray's tongue took it's place. Natsu moaned into Gray's mouth and grabbed the back of his neck, forcing their mouths to press together even more.

Finally, the need for oxygen took it's toll, forcing the two to break apart to catch their breath. As they simply stared at one another, breathing heavily, they both smiled. Natsu places a small kiss on Gray's lips and grinned widely while chuckling a bit.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" The entire guild yelled to the two mages tangled together in the grass. They both whipped their heads around to look at the Guild Hall to see everyone crowded around the windows. Their faces flushed deeply as they screamed. They scrambled to their feet and bolted away from the Hall, leaving many nosebleeding people behind.

* * *

***cough*****And then they screwed until Natsu couldn't walk *cough***


End file.
